


Some ideas that i had started but never finished.

by echolett



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug, Video Blogging RPF, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Character Death, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, LMAO, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Salt, Miraculous Holder Lila Rossi, Multi, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Some marinette salt, Stalking, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Bakugou Katsuki, Trans Character, idk what else to tag ngl, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolett/pseuds/echolett
Summary: This story is just ideas/ half complete stories that are I've either never started or are half-finished. Most of these I'm probably not gonna finish, because I've either lost interest or forgot any cool ideas I had for it. So, if anyone wants these ideas, just comments or ??? Tag me? Can you do that? idk. actually imma throw some works that I've done for class in here too so :D feel free to comment on whether or not I should continue the stories!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Little lady on a roof (Miraculous ladybug)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just ideas/ half complete stories that are I've either never started or are half-finished. Most of these I'm probably not gonna finish, because I've either lost interest or forgot any cool ideas I had for it. So, if anyone wants these ideas, just comments or ??? Tag me? Can you do that? idk.  
> anyway, enjoy.

This is three pages long in google docs. It's Chat blanc but Marinette takes the Akuma and becomes Lady blanc, which doesn't make sense. Her color scheme is Orange and white, so i guess...? it's Marinette/Adrien but from a different universe? 

* * *

Marinette stared at the water, her green eyes drifting father to the water that merged with the sky. She kicked her orange feet, the white spots shimmered in the murky light. She wished- wondered if her kitty would come back. She closed her eyes, tilting back. Her white hair fluttered in the wind. 

Marinette picked up one of the rings. Her fingers rubbing against it. Those poor kitties. Sent back without their ring. Maybe Bunnix… no. She did that. Marinette looked at the pile of earrings. Bunnix really is trying her hardest, but this is what Marinette deserves. She could make a wish. But she chose not too. She liked it when Plagg comes out of his ring. She had hoped Tikki would come and talk sense into her, but that never happened.

Marinette watched the sunset, drawing another tik on her notebook. 2 years. She scooped up the miraculi, walking into the little house that she made, placing them on a pillow before laying down. She runs her fingers through her hair before holding the notebook up. “Where…” She muttered, eyes shut as she dropped the notebook, curling on her side as tears filled her eyes. 

Oh. How she missed her kitty.

Marinette stared at the water. She kicked her feet as she kissed the ring, placing it on her finger. She wondered if anyone was going to save her. She wonders if she left this lonely world, would she be happy?

Her ears burned with the vibrations Tikki radiated. Even now, Tikki didn’t want her holder to be hurt. Marinette grasped her earrings. “Thank you, Tikki, that’s very kind…” Her earrings hummed to a stop as she heard a familiar sound of a portal.

“Little lady…” She started, eyes shut as she waited for Bunnix to leave. Marinette knew that this would end up with them dying or having their miraculi stripped. “On a roof…” She sang, voice hollow as it echoed throughout the emptiness around her. Maybe she should steal Bunnix’s miraculous. Marinette was the guardian after all. “All alone without her kitty…” She drawled out, head-turning slightly once she heard the portal close.

“Ladybug?” She heard herself call out. Marinette frowned. She had hoped it was Adrien. She turned, words falling as she took in the sight. Bunnix brought… her entire team. Chloe… Marinette felt her eyes water, Alya, Nino… Kagami and Luka… “Ladybug, please tell use were the Akuma is!”

Her eyes darted from each of them, where was he? Why wasn’t he here? “Where is he? Where is my Kitty? Why didn’t he come!” She felt the heat of rage push through her as she whipped her yo-yo in place. She falters as Luka took a step forward.

“Ladybug… Chat noir is… out of commission right now. Please let us help you.” Her face hardened. 

“God, can’t we just beat her up? It’s you, Bug can’t you think of something?” She watched Minibug flinch while looking around.

“I…” Marinette found this boring. Her talks with her kitty were exciting, making the sun shimmer brighter as she laughed. But her interactions with Minibug were… slow. Calculating. Her younger self waiting for her to make a mistake, reveal were the Akuma is.

Marinette watched as they huddled together, Minibug whispering before sighing and turning back to Marinette, or Lady Blanc. Marinette can’t quite remember what her akumatized name was. “Ladybug, you want your Kitty right? All you have to do is purify the Akuma!”

“It’s Lady Blanc!” She stated, doubt lacing her voice,  _ she couldn’t remember _ , her orange yo-yo blurring as she swung it faster. “And if I do that, he’d never forgive me! And hawkmoth will be alive-”

“You know Hawkmoths identity?” Chloe piped up, “Tell us!”

“And then Alya would hate me, and believe Lila over me-” Marinette hissed as both Minibug and Rena flinched. “This is all Lila’s fault!” Marinette watched Minibug frown.

“We’ll… we’ll bring you your kitty back, Blanc.” Mini bug straightened. “Bugs honor.” Marinette watched as they vanished through the open portal, that Bunnix had opened while Marinette was focused on them. 

“Bug…”

“Don’t Alix. It didn’t work before and it won’t work now.” 

The portal closed. 

Leaving a lady on her roof.

All alone without her kitty.

She shivered as she felt something brush her face. Tensing once they circled around her ears.

“M’lady!” Someone purred, loud as their chest rumbled. 

She cracked her eyes open, shrieking as her vision filled with ice blue, kicking the body off her. She grabbed her yo-yo, as the boy stumbled out of the tent. 

“M’lady- wait-”

“Get away from me! You won’t get the Akuma until-” She froze, grip loosening on the string of her yo-yo as she stared at Chat Noir. “Kitty…?”

“Chat Blanc!” He grinned, eyes, a glossy blue, wide as he bounced on his heels. “One of the… Bunnix’s? Are their multiple…?” he shook his head, “And a Ladybug came and told me here…” He kicked the ground with his white boot, “‘Said something about m’lady being alone…” Marinette dropped her yo-yo. Legs moving before she could even think as she engulfed him within a hug, tears falling down her face as she spun him around. 

“Kitty, oh my  _ Chaton _ !” Marinette cried as he laughed. She dropped him, laughing as he grabbed her cold hand, a shiver running up her. 2 years without her Chaton- 

“M’lady! Ohh! Look at his view!” Chat Blanc let go of her arm, skipping to the ledge and spreading his arms wide. “This is wonderful!”

* * *

that's all i have, feel free to use the idea, or this ^ for said idea, just comments or smth :D.


	2. Animal crossing but BNHA idea.

* * *

So the idea was, since my animal crossing character kind of looked like Bakugou, i made a story, well, i made two stories. This story is Bakugou/Uraraka. it has two chapters lol.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Katsuki gripped his bag, turning off his phone as he sunk lower in his seat. Okay. He let out a sigh, eyes flickering to the moving scenery and back to his dark phone. He can’t- shouldn’t turn it on. The thought of it filled him with panic that made him shift in his seat. He did bring his laptop, but the chances of them finding him from that were also very high. 

He tightened his shaky grip on his bag, feeling his eyes fall. He doesn’t know what to stop getting off at. He didn’t look as he rushed onto the train. The ticket sitting in the large hoodie he was wearing. He felt himself relax at the sound of the train rolling. The sound vibrating the train sent waves of fatigue over Katsuki.

“Hey,” Katsuki felt someone shaking him, eyes darting open as he pushed himself into the corner. “Whoa,” The guy let out a startled chuckle, “It’s okay, I was going to ask if I could sit across from you, It’s what my ticket seat says” Katsuki eyed the blue-haired man, watching his ears twitch.

He had a vague memory of his parents warning him that people with animal features were not to be trusted, and he living in an only human neighborhood, the humans there hated anyone unlike them. So maybe that's why they hated Katsuki. Focusing on the cat-man, he nodded sharply, watching the man grin and sit across from him.

“So, What’s your name? I’m Rover,”

Katsuki’s eyes narrowed, his mind blaring a large warning. He swallowed, “Katsum…” He trailed off, pressing his legs to his chest. “Kat.”

“Oh! That’s a cute name, I know someone named Kat, So a silly little cat who gets lost... Anyway, Kat, Where-”

“It’s… It is not cute- It’s a nickname-” Katsuki felt his throat tighten as he spoke, never correcting someone who misgendered him before. Rover’s large red eyes stared at him before he smiled, tail swaying. “‘y names Katsuki.”

“Right, okay, Katsuki, A manly name, for a guy like yourself, right? So, do you know where you're heading?”

He pulled out the train ticket, “I… I’m not sure. I just paid for a ticket.” He ignored how Rover raised his eyebrows, before leaning over and grinning.

“Just in luck, Kiddo! Isabelle is one of the best! She’ll get you used to your new life in Sunkiss, It’s a really nice town! Next to it is  Airdrie, their town fruits are cherries, the mayor has their own cherry tree farm and it’s sooo good!” Rover purred, rubbing his hands against his face, “You have to try it, whenever you get the chance!”

Katsuki nodded. He did like cherries. Rover opened his mouth to speak when the speaker on the train announced the next stop, to which Rover smiled, “That’s your stop, Kiddo, you have a phone?” Katsuki gripped the phone in his pocket, shaking his head. 

He hated lying, but he’s going to have to buy a new phone. Rover clicked his tongue, digging in his pocket and pulling out a card, “Alright, when you get a phone, call me whenever okay?” Katsuki stood, taking the card and sending the man a smile, strained and tired but a genuine smile nonetheless. Rover waved to him he stepped out, eyeing the man with a long tail by the gates as he stumbled out.

He glanced at the dark town, turning to the slight snoring next to him. Katsuki stepped back, cringing at the weeds sticking around the stone area as he stared at the golden girl.

She was cute, in that weird, she could be a random lady but he'd allow her to adopt him kinda. He sat down next to her. She had floppy ears hanging over her face, a bubble of drool popping, startling the both of them.

She jerked, standing, “Oh no! Did I miss him? Gosh, I hope I didn’t- That’ll be so rude! What if he-” she trailed out of her panic mumbling as he watched her turn to him. “Are you…”

“Katsuki.”

“Ah! Great, I’m glad I didn’t miss you! Oh, poor thing, you must be tired…” she pressed her hand against her cheek, as he nodded slightly, fixing his bag strap.

“Uh, Is my house…”

“Right! Come, Come, I’ll explain everything in the morning,” she tucked her clipboard under her arm, gently dragging him through the dark and flower-filled forest, and towards a small house with a yellow roof. “Here’s your house, there should be a bed, but that Tom nook is sure cheap with his house building.” she shook her head, ears swaying as she smiled, eyes crinkling shut. 

“I’ll be at the town hall when you wake up, so be sure to come straight there-”

He was hesitant to interrupt her. She sounded like she did this often, and knew what she was saying. He could tell she was clumsy, but good at her job and he doesn’t want to, but he could feel his stomach rumble at the thought of eating breakfast for the first time in three weeks. Or eating anything sustainable that his parents decided he couldn’t eat in four months. “What… what about food?” He flinched as she paused, staring at him with wide gold eyes before gasping.

“Oh, dear! I didn’t even think about that! Mnh... I’ll see if my sister could bring over some cherries and if my brother…” She trailed after, tapping her face as her ribbon bells jiggled with her head moving. 

“Oh! I should let you sleep, I promise there will be food in the morning! Good night!” She waved before rushing away, the bell on her head jiggling frantically as she did. 

Katsuki let his grip loosen, eyes falling to the ground before pushing his away inside the bare house. He turned to lock the door, but there were none. Were locks not common in beastman neighborhoods? He tensed at the thought, pushing his bag against the door and laying on the bed that creaked under his weight. 

He’d have to talk to the golden girl about the locks… and food… He let his eyes fall, curling up and letting sleep consume him.

Chapter 2:

Katsuki let out a muffled groan, face smothered against the pillow as he pulled the sheets up. He didn’t want to get up. He would have to talk to his mom. He really doesn’t want to. He had such a nice dream and doesn’t want it to end. He forced himself to sit up, rubbing his face to take away the tiredness as he took in his surroundings. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Right.

He yawned, memories of yesterday flooded his head as he dug through his bag. He pulled out some clothes. An oversized hoodie he stole from Kirishima and some pants. 

Katsuki stepped out of the small house, shivering. Right. He needs to find that lady. Katsuki bit his lip as he slowly moved around the trees. Should he... bring a fruit. Maybe. No. He turned his head away from the tree, where did she say? The town hall. 

“Okay…” He muttered, stepping over the log that lay on the weed-filled ground. “Where’s that…”

“Where’s what?” Katsuki tensed, yelping as he whipped around, glaring at the orange-haired cat-girl. She snorted, covering her mouth as she stared at him with large eyes. “You’re new right? The… hmm… Ah! Duh, The new Mayor, right?” She grinned, leaning forward towards Katsuki, who took a step back. The mayor? He just bought a house in a faraway town-- he didn’t sign up to be a mayor. 

She seemed to notice the conflicted on his face as she smacked his back, “Righto! I’m Tangy! Tangy Sweetberry!”

* * *

feel free to use it, just put it as inspired or comment so i can check it out!


	3. Adrien as a Liar.

The idea was when i thought of it, was that Adrien is a liar. Later that day, i had found a story already with that idea that was a very good read :D 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716476/chapters/44390830>

It's super good! 

But my idea wasn't based on that, its was more like... write all of Miraculous ladybug, but having Adrien lie all the time, having him only tell a bit of the truth as chat noir. 

Feel free to use that idea (comment if you do), though I might get back to it.


	4. A pollen-centric story

I like how I gave Pollen a personality and gave her and Tikki beef. Love that. So originally, it was based off a Miraculous- BNHA crossover where Chloe dies, but then I was like, what if the kwamis turn human in and outside of the box. lol. it's lila salt and marinette salt as well as Tikki salt i think.

So i might still do this idea, but feel free to use it too with a comments/ credit :D

This is what is have so far.

* * *

Pollen saw how bad her queen was. She had watched her out herself to Paris. She had watched her cause trouble to a train. And Pollen was being forced to deal with it. Wayzz stared at her before turning to Tikki. 

“Tikki, how should we punish Pollen, the kwami of subjection.” Pollen watched Tikki’s tan face darken as she was glared at. Tikki was barely the size of her heel, she doesn’t scare Pollen. 

“We… We should make her human.” The others gasped, as Pollen stared down at her hands. Once again. “This is the second time she has betrayed the miraculous-”

“It is not my fault that your holder is incompetent.” Pollen interrupted. Tikki’s holder is clumsy and messy. How do you drop a comb? Pollen could have been injured. “She dropped me, I should not be punished for someone’s actions.” Wayzz opened his mouth as Xuppu laughed, though Pollen noticed his eyes narrowed dangerously at Tikki. 

“She right!  _ Nǚwáng _ shouldn’t be punished!” 

“Tikki, maybe you should take a break. I know your holder can get stressed-” 

Tikki slammed her hands on the table, “This has nothing to do with my holder,” she sneered, red hair flaring, “Chloe revealed herself to the public, and Pollen did nothing to stop her! Chloe tricked a train conductor and almost killed my holder and her family!” Pollen raised an eyebrow as Tikki’s face grew red, Plagg hovering near. “We need to do something to show that we will not take betrayal! This is the second time. You got away with it last time Pollen, but not this time.” Tikki growled, turning to Wayzz. 

“We’re turning her human for three months. Hopefully, she’ll learn her lesson.”

Pollen watched Wayzz nod, a sour look on his face, “Pollen, do you accept the terms?”

“Of course. Nothing a ladybug does can affect a Bee.” 

Pollen vanished with a flash.

Pollen clasped her hands together, smoothing out her dress as she stood in front of the class with a smile on her face. “Oooh! She dressed like a princess!” The blonde girl gasped as Miss Bustier clapped her hands.

“Everyone, This is Honey Aster! She’s moved her from England!” The girl with glass snorted as the teacher continued, “Honey, would you like to say a few words?”

She smiled, “Hello, as you heard, my name is Honey. You all may call me Pollen, as it is a childhood nickname. Are there any questions?” she raised her finger, placing it on her chin as she watched a glasses girl’s hand shoot up. 

“Do you know Adrien’s cousin?” Pollen raised her eyebrow. Felix. She remembered Plagg complaining about him, though she finds him quite amusing.

“Ah,” She hummed, tilting her head to the side. “Felix? He and I are quite close. Ah… we wouldn’t want to waste any more of Miss Bustier’s time, where shall I sit?” Pollen smiled at the teacher, who pointed towards the empty seat next to Adrien. 

“Nino’s absent, so, for now, you can sit there!”

Pollen thanked the woman, taking a seat.

The lesson was boring, as Pollen was a god and had witnessed most of the history Bustier was telling. “Ah, Miss! I believe the saying ‘ _ let them eat Brioche _ .’ It’s more accurate than ‘ _ let them eat cake _ ’ since cake at the time was not a luxury food.” That wasn’t the true reason, though her answer was correct, but who was going to fact check her? Pollen couldn’t stand when humans messed up history. It was all written down.

“Oh! Thank you, Pollen!” Though, Pollen could see how the woman’s eye twitched. Humans were so ungrateful. 

When lunch came about, Pollen stayed seated, glancing at her Queen and the red-head, who stood in front of her, “Hello.” 

“Just know, That I’m the true Queen Bee here.” Pollen smiled at her queen, standing and curtsied before lifting her head up. 

“I have not a single doubt, you are the princess of Paris, are you not?” Pollen giggled as Chloe’s face flushed before she stomped out of the room. 

Her first goal was to be like a mother figure to Chloe, though it got ruined when she turned out to be a teen, so she shall be Chloe’s best friend and hero maker. She grabbed her arm, pumping her fist. She’s got this. She’s the true queen after all.

“Honey, right? I’m Lila, I was new a couple of months ago, so I was hoping I can help you get us-” The girl paused at the blank look. “Hello?”

“Oh, you are still speaking? Sorry,” Pollen bowed her head slightly, staring at the shorter girl. “I do not need help navigating.”

“Why do you speak like that? Are you a princess? I happen to know Prince Ali-”

“My family is in close relations to the queen of England, bless her soul.” Pollen hummed. The queen was kind, a wonderful Bee, Pollen shall grant her more years if wanted. Turning her focus to the liar, “You are a liar.” Pollen was shocked by how fast the girl’s facial expressions changes. Human’s were surprising sometimes.

* * *

that's all, haha.


	5. Lila with the bee miraculous

So, this was the idea from last chapter also, where the kwami's can turn human with will. Most of the kwamis' dont enjoy Tikki very much, and Pollen gets sent to Lila. The guardian is only a watcher of the miraculous.

I might come back to this idea, but feel free to use it with credit and comment as well! (maybe explain your vision for what you'd like to do with it too haha)

* * *

Pollen blinked, a still-foreign movement for her as she watched Tikki frown at her. “You want me to do what?” Her mouth moved. These human forms the guardian wanted them to practice were strange. 

“I want you to help me make Marinette’s life better! Every time she gets better, something comes and fucks it up!” Pollen raised her blonde eyebrow. Tikki has a bad habit of cursing. “And I’m tired of that lying snake!”

Somewhere in the void, Pollen heard Sass let out a hiss in disgust. Sass never did quite like Tikki. She tilted her head, flicking her fingers. “Oh…?”

Tikki wasn’t thinking, Pollen concluded as she watched Tikki’s tan face filled with anger. She placed her hand under her chin, puffing out her cheeks. “Yes! And because of that brat, Chloe, my bug has been stressed! Overstressed!” Maybe Tikki had adapted some of her holder’s characteristics…? Plagg placed a gloved hand on Tikki's shoulder, narrow green eyes darting between the two bugs.

“Whoooooa- sugar cube, maybe you should chill-”

Pollen racked her brain as she felt her body shake. “ _ Do not _ .” Her gentle eyes narrowed sharply at the ladybug. “Speak about the queen.” Pollen clenched her fist in her lap, the queen’s dress laid gently across her pale shoulders. Tikki’s lips tugged into a sneer as Pollen stood, towering over the ladybug.

“What are you going to do, Pollen? Betray the miraculous as you did before?” The others glanced worriedly at each other. 

“Do not speak about the queen in such manners,” Pollen exclaimed, voice steady as she stared down at Tikki with ice blue eyes. “It is treason to the throne, and is punishable by death.” The void felt cool as Tikki shifted her stance, glaring up at the Bee before huffing, releasing herself into the real world. 

“Miss Pollen…” Sass bowed, the others following shortly as Pollen took a seat. “Tikki’s holder… is very unstable as of currently.” Pollen raised a single eyebrow, as the Blue-haired man straightened. “It would be wise if you go… and speak to whoever is causing the problem.”

“I suppose.”

“Send her to Lila- What? Are you crazy?” Plagg’s coffee-skin flared with rage as he stomped forward. “Lila is dangerous!”

“And Miss Pollen has the most experience with Lila’s types. If Miss Pollen could get Lila to behave then Tikki’s holder wouldn’t have problems.”

“Only if my Queen agrees.” Pollen’s voice made the two boys pause. “If My Queen agrees, I will take my Miraculous and give it to Lila.” Lifting up her finger, she silenced Plagg, his tail swirling with anger. “Lila will not and will never be a queen. She will not have control. I will be in control the entire time, I swear to it.” Her eyes lingered on Sass, her favorite subject. “I shall be back. Trixx, let us go.” 

She and Trixx darted through the walls, quickly until she spotted Chloe, hovering by the bee light with a dejected look. Pollen frowned, Ladybug has made her Queen sad on too many occasions- “Pollen, the plan.” Trixx hissed, ears upwards. She nodded.

“My Queen!” Pollen cheered, crashing into Chloe’s cheek, the blonde laughing and looking around. “It’s so good to see you, my queen! This is Trixx, one of my subjects!”

Chloe smiled, pulling out a honeycomb. “It’s good to see you too, Pollen! Where… Where’s Ladybug? And the…” Pollen grabbed her antennas. 

“Ladybug’s kwami is disrespectful to you, my queen! You’ve made her holder very upset! So I, and my loyalist subject, Sass, have come up with a plan!” Chloe sat on the lawn chair, staring at the bee. “Ahh! A jester name Lila has tricked your subjects, correct?” Chloe nodded. “And the jester, somehow, has convinced your loyal servants to betray you, correct?” Pollen placed her paws together as Chloe turned her head and nodded. “Ah-ha! My plan is that I shall give her the Bee miraculous, and teach her not to mess with true queen-”

“WHAT?!” Chloe shot up, eyes wide. “No way! I can’t agree with that!” Pollen sighed as Trixx snickered. “Lila isn’t like me or anyone else you’ve been paired with! She willingly worked with-”

“With Hawkmoth? Yes, I’m quite aware.” Pollen stated, brushing her hair around her neck. “ _ Chloe _ ,” The girl shook as Pollen raised her voice, her Capri eyes laced with confusion. “Unlike Nooroo, Tikki or Duusuu, I am fully capable of betraying my holder,” The bee stated, “I am loyal to a fault, but one of my past Queen’s said it was natural for a subject to betray her queen.” Pollen glanced away, “They never learned that and will stay loyal even if it is wrong.” 

Floating to her Queen, the kwami smiled, “Let me do this, for you, My Queen.” 

She watched Chloe wipe at her eyes, the clouds in her eyes hardened as she nodded. “Show her who the real Queen Bee is.” Pollen smiled as a bundle of Ladybugs rushed over the city. 

“I shall see you later my queen.” The two kwami darted away and towards Lila’s house. Trixx carried the miraculous box and waved his paw. Pollen sneered at the fake Ladybug, placing the comb into the box and humming as she settled in her throne. 

Trixx placed the box in the Ladybug’s hand and sent her on her way.

Ladybug tapped on Lila’s window, the Italian glaring before widening her eyes as she opened the window, “Ladybug? Is there- Is there an Akuma?”

Trixx rolled his eyes, opening his mouth. “No, Lila…” Ladybug shook her head, “Chat Noir and I decided that we need permanent backup, and he suggested giving you a chance,” Lila stared at the hero with truly wide eyes, mouth falling open.

“I-I’m getting the fox miraculous…?” Trixx cringed, his purple eyes moving away from the window and toward a food cart. “Thank you Ladybug!”

“No, The fox miraculous is currently being circled around to find the best suitor. I’ve heard about your adventures from a certain bee, and I’m giving you a chance.” Ladybug moved her hand forward, a red box with black spots nuzzled in her hand. “I’m presenting you with the Bee Miraculous. I’m trusting you, please do not betray me.” Ladybug placed the box in Lila’s open hands, before throwing her yo-yo and flying off, vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Trixx watched as Lila glanced outside before grinning widely. He flew off towards the food cart. “I hope you know what you're doing, Pollen, or Sass will have my neck.”

Pollen felt like showing her human form, it was enlightening. Her vision was clear, and she could feel one thing at a time. She felt the softness of the blanket as the tan girl stared at her in wonder. “I thought…”

She opened one eye, taking pleasure in how Lila let out a startled exhale, the girl’s olive eyes darted over Pollen’s human body as she stood. “Hello,” Pollen curtsied, “I’m Pollen, the kwami of Subjection. I am sure you are grateful to be in my,” Pollen straightened herself, flatting the dress her past holder had owned, “Presence, Lila.”

The girl flushed slightly, “Uh, Right. I’m Lila, your holder. Does it need to be a comb? Why not a crown…” Pollen raised an eyebrow at the girl, sitting back on the girl’s bed, crossing her legs. 

“It was a crown, but the style of you humans have shifted. Crowns are no longer fashionable here in Paris,” Pollen watched Lila move to her desk, pulling out a paper. “What should I address you as?”

“Lila is fine.” Pollen hummed, quietly stepping over to her. “I cannot wait to shove this into Marinette’s face! Poor little Marinette, helpless without a miraculous!”

“Please try not to get akumatized. Unlike Ladybug’s kwami I cannot purify the akumas.” Lila seemed to scoff at the advice, waving Pollen off as she scribbled down something. “Lila, I’m serious,” Pollen brushed her hands over her dress, watching the girl ignore her. 

_ Fine _ , Pollen thought, wringing her hands together,  _ let’s see how she fairs in an Akuma attack. _

Pollen sat in the jacket pocket as she spoke to Adrien, yawning and phasing through the chair into the other room. 

“Pollen!” The bee glanced at Tikki, who was shortly followed by her guard, Plagg. “What do you think you are doing?” The tempered bug hissed, zooming around Pollen. “If Plagg hadn’t heard your ridiculous plan and warned me- UGH I would have had to fight you like before.”

Pollen lifted her eyes, “And who won that war? France.” Waving a paw, Pollen continued, “What I do not understand is why you are buzzing like a bee. It’s very insulting.” Pollen smirked as Tikki let out a scream before zooming back through the floorboards. 

“Dunno why you do that, bee.” Pollen floated up, “She’s gonna explode one of these days.”

Plagg looked at her, “A reminder, cat. we three are in equal power standing. Creation doesn’t scare me.” Looking upwards, Pollen stated, “She’s worked with countless trustworthy commoners. I’ve worked with betrayed Queens. Please remember who you are speaking too, cat.” She lowered herself through the flooring, flying back to Lila’s side.

She felt Lila nudge her, eyes fluttering open, “Bee- Hey- Pollen! There an akuma! Tell me how to transform!” Rubbing her eyes with a yawn, Pollen floated out of the pocket.

“Buzz on to activate, Buzz off to de-transform, Venom is your power. If Ladybug or chat noir tries to take the miraculous away, find somewhere to detransform and I will handle it. They can be quite flaky with the people they choose.” Pollen watched Lila nod, before rushing up to the stairs and transforming. 

Pollen gave approval to the outfit. Lila took after Pollen’s human clothes, instead of a dress, Lila chose a jumpsuit with a flap at the back. Her spin top is larger than Pollen’s queen, but effective, Pollen supposed.

Watching Lila hop around was tiring when her queen’s subjects were screaming for help. Pollen glanced at the fires, “Lila, you should help the citizens get away. There isn’t a need for the bee. It is a fire Akuma.” 

Pollen jerked as Lila stumbled to a halt, glaring at the wall. “I’ll do what I want to! I’m your owner, you got that?” Pollen clenched her fist, de-transforming and glaring at the girl, who stared at her in shock. “What the- I need to-”

“Do not test me, Lila Rossi. I will not stand for disrespect. I am the queen here. I run my hive as I please. You will help the subjects of this kingdom.” Pollen buzzed with anger. The last time she was disrespected was with Marinette. Marinette is a distasteful child.

Taking a step back, Lila glanced away and nodded. Transforming again, she helped citizens out of the fires, placing them near water-filled areas. Eyes darting from her mask, she picked up a bucket near her and scooped some water up. “Good job, Lila. I’m sure you can treat us to ice cream later.” 

She scoffed as she flew over a building and pushed people away from the fight. She cringed as Ayla grinned at her, “Hey! You’re a new hero! What’s your name? Can I have an Interview?”

“Hornet- no.” Pollen laughed, hand covering her mouth as Lila cringed more, “You need to get out of here, Glasses- It’s not-”

“I have to record for the-”

“The ladyblog? Wow! That’s so cool!” Lila gushed, guiding people away as Alya followed, “You’re so talented! But it’ll be ashamed for such talent to huRT-” Pollen jerked as Lila shoved Alya out of the way, gripping the melting car before dropping it on the ground with a heave.

* * *

so yeah hah.


	6. Lila being a kinda (Not really) good person

this is a common theme since i really like Lila haha.

the backstory/ what i have written is:

Lila has been living in Paris since she was 10. She had gotten used to her mother not being home, and how her father had brought other women home before they had split. She never went to school. Her mother hired a tutor. Lila had gotten used to everyone falling at her beckon call. Her tutor, her mother, her father, even strangers on the street when she pretends to be some lost Italian girl new to Paris. She loved that attention, thrived in it.

SO, she lived in Paris and has met most of the main cast, whether they know about it or have forgotten. She doesn't get a Miraculous, but she meets Marinette for the first time and is like, "Oh.. i love you wtf?" so she becomes the Lila that's in the show and works with hawkmoth while slowly obsessing over Marinette. or that was the idea that i never finished.

* * *

Lila has been living in Paris since she was 10. She had gotten used to her mother not being home, and how her father had brought other women home before they had split. She never went to school. Her mother hired a tutor. Lila had gotten used to everyone falling at her beckon call. Her tutor, her mother, her father, even strangers on the street when she pretends to be some lost Italian girl new to Paris. She loved that attention, thrived in it. 

She had been there when stoneheart happened, catching one of the many purple butterflies that flew by in a glass her grandmother gave her. She placed it by her bed, loving how it fluttered, later giving it a whole butterfly tank. She called it Farfalla. She had watched it flutter at the name. 

She later found out from her mother that there were Akuma attacks, caused by some villain name hawkmoth. Lila was… upset. Someone was misusing Farfalla’s friends. She grounded herself, smiling at her mother.

She let Farfalla hover over her head as she paced around her room. She couldn’t let her go. She had loved butterflies when she was in Italy. Her moving didn’t change that love.

When her mother let her go to school, Lila was disgusted. How could she… She glanced at Farfalla, the purple glow of the butterfly shimmered as she handed on Lila’s finger. Lila sighed. She could do it. She’ll rescue all Farfalla’s friends. With or Without a miraculous.

When she watched the students, two people stuck out. Ayla. The Lady blogger, and Adrien Agreste. Lila shoved a hand in her purse, a smile on her face as Farfalla kissed it. She came here to do a job. And if she causes some chaos, that’ll be fine too. 

She had immediately noticed the infatuation the school has with Ladybug. Lila didn’t like Ladybug. She hurt Farfalla’s friends. Every time Ladybug purified them, Farfalla flinches, or wilts. Lila hates, hates, hates-

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Lila stumbled back, hands clenched around a smaller girl, who pushed back, bowing. Lila blinked, slowly. Where did this girl come from? 

“Oh!” Lila smiled, tapping the girl on the shoulder while letting some of her accents come out. “It’s okay! Accidents happen!” Lila, still smiling, was not prepared for how beautiful this girl was. Lila wanted her. Lila always got what she wanted, and it was her.

“I’m glad you’re okay…” The beauty rubbed her face, letting out a panicked sound. “I’m so late from class!”

Late… She could work with this. “Oh, Uh... I’m new..Where do I get my schedule…?” She stared into the ocean’s depth as the girl smiled. 

“I’ll take you! I’ll just get a pass…”

Lila couldn’t be happier as the girl grabbed her hand.

That happiness quickly faded as the girl’s class surrounded Lila at lunch, pretty lies falling from her lips like Italian words. She glanced over at Marinette, her name was lovely, watching has her blue eyes narrowed.

Lila couldn’t forget she had a job to do, no matter how tempting it is to chase after something.

* * *

i might get back to it, but i think its cute if anyone wants to use the idea :D


	7. Miraculous ladybug BNHA ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma just throw them together haha.

Chloe gets killed by an akuma, then gets revied and then gets killed by the person who was the akuma because they still were upset with her. She wakes in BNHA, and is like "Well... what?" Her dad is hero of the hero commission in France, as well as the mayor of pairs. The main cast has quirks and stuff. But they move to Japan, because past her wanted to go to UA and she like, "This is ass??" She has a bee quirk idc about the others.

* * *

The second idea: um, Marinette dies, or smth, she doesn't have to die, i just like killing them off. And wakes up in BNHA same as ^ but she lives in Japan.


	8. oh fuck i forgot about Luka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got the gasoline.

So Luka.

I got alot of thoughts about him, none are very good. 

He's not a interesting character, no matter how much the fandom things so, or makes him. 

But, i do like making him the bad guy :P

So this idea is based on the song World Burn from the Mean girls musical. It was going to be apart of my Red Queen series but i forgot or lost interest idk.

The summary that i wrote was:

The one where I make Luka fuck up everyone’s life. I making Luka more attractive cause FUCK did canon do him dirty. So basically, Luka was everyone’s therapist and someone similar to Lila, but Luka’s school caught wind and told everyone from his school and Marinette’s school. So everyone was like ?? Luka?? You bitch! And turned on him. Marinette was hesitant but stopped talking to him. Juleka is on her brother’s side.

Feel free to use this too, i wanna see what yall make the rumors about >:).


	9. The one where i make Marinette kill Chloe.

So, its a little shops of horror AU, but not even closely related to the AU i was doing an animatic for. So this was after style queen or whatever where Chloe's mom is a itch. Marinette as both Ladybug and herself try and help but Chloe doesn't what her help at all. I gave Marinette 9In most of these) anger problems cause why not? And she gets mad, throwing the earring on the floor and leaving. 

* * *

Marinette threw down the earrings as she stood outside Chloe’s door. She was trying to help her. She was trying to help her bully and her relationship with her mom. Because that’s what a nice person does. But fine, Chloe wants to be childish. Chloe doesn’t want to listen to Marinette or Ladybug? Fine!

She stormed home. Marinette wasn’t used to anger. She wasn’t used to anger but it was a familiar feeling ever since her papa died. She sat on her floor, ignoring how the other kwami’s eyed her, warily. She opened her eyes as Plagg flew up to her. “Where’s Tikki.” 

Marinette eyed him. He wasn’t asking, and Marinette had to remind herself that these were gods. Not toys. Gods that could destroy her. But she held the power here. She had the upper ground. His green eyes narrowed as Marinette climbed into her bed. “Marinette-”

“Be quiet, Plagg.” She hissed as she covered her head with her pillow. She couldn’t stand their voices. Couldn’t stand the guilt that filled her stomach as the other kwami’s whispered. 

“Guardian… I’m sure master fu didn’t tell you…” Wayzz muttered as he floated up towards her pillow, “But if not used by the original user, the person wearing could die-”

Die? Chloe could die? She shivered before rolling over. She let her mind fade as she fell asleep.

She plucked up the bee and the fox miraculous, before heading back to Chloe’s hotel. She pushed her way up, eyes narrowed as she 

* * *

Once the 'song' is over, Marinette and Chloe struggle for the earrings and Chloe hits the railing of her hotel balcony and falls to her death, leaving Marinette with blooded Earrings and a pissed Tikki. The title of this was "that's the last time you'll ever sing' and i think that's really fitting. It was meant to be a series of Marinette (w/ lila) causing problems.


	10. Lila winning :P

So Lila wins. Kinda...? Not really. She does become a better person tho. :DDD

Summary:

_ Just image Lila dancing like Davee did in what’d i miss and he’s never gonna be president now. I lied, again, sorry. SO, Lila wins, but at what cost? Turns out the class hated Marinette, and believed Lila. So when she got expelled, Nino told Adrien how glad he is that she’s been expelled and he’s like ??Fuck you?? So him and Lila work together to get Marinette back. And Lila figures out the identities of the miraculous users (Villains and heroes) and is like ??? _

_ Amazing. _

She also becomes Chat Noir for abit.

Feel free to use the idea, though i might still make it :P

(side not, most of these are like... Miraculous ladybug stories? mnh)


	11. I hate tikki

as you could tell, I dont like Tikki. I only like her when I make her really mean. 

The idea i had for this story, was just based on me not liking tikki.

* * *

Marinette flinched as Tikki stared at her before watching the ladybug float to her small bed. The bed that Marinette made for her. Marinette hated this kwami. She glanced back down at her torn up sketchbook before a shaky smile forced itself onto her face. At least Ayla tried to stop them. She tried too, and that’s all that counts. She pulled up her feet, leaning her head against her knees as tears stung at her eyes. 

Her heart ached as she pushed the thought aside. Ayla helped, Marinette could feel the rage coming off the girl as she was held back by Ivan and Kim. Marinette had watched she screamed in rage at her classmates. At her own boyfriend, who held Marinette’s book in his hands. She watched as everyone’s shoulders tensed. But no butterfly came. 

Marinette let the tears drop from her face. She wished she was stronger. Strong in the way Ayla is strong. Because Ayla and she weren’t friends. Marinette had made that choice. Tikki didn’t speak to her for weeks. But Marinette was satisfied with that choice. 

She shoved her sketchbook in the bin, before crawling up to her bed. She pulls the covers over her and stares at the ceiling. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. Marinette is sure Tikki took the little good luck she gave to Marinette away. She noticed how nothing goes her way. She noticed how no matter what Lila did, and no matter how hard Marinette tried to avoid these things, it’ll still happen. A different place and a different time. But always when Lila was near. Maybe her other classmates too. 

She wasn’t completely sure, but it was the only explanation for why things are going so well for Lila. she turned in her bed. Fine. Fuck this Kwami. She doesn’t want Marinette to move on? Because her classmates could be better people later? She doesn’t need Tikki. And she’ll prove Tikki wrong. Her whole class wrong. 

Because she’s motherfucking Marinette Dupian-Cheng.

* * *

She acts like this in the real show too so... :P


	12. finally something not Miraculous related... unless?

Cross over time :P

This one is Eddsworld related, so rub your hands together eddheads :D

"Cross over with Miraculous ladybug and Eddsworld. Like a literal crossover. Tord doesn’t betray them, at less not yet. Edd, who got a large amount of money from a commission that he did decide to celebrate Tord’s return properly, and take a trip to Paris, France. Matt is totes on board, and Tom is like whatever dude. Tord hates it but uses it as an advantage to scoop out that area. They show up, and the next day after resting, they watch as super heroes fight a villain, and are like ?? Okay?? Moving on. And like, Tord’s shook asf, because superheroes would definitely stop his attack. Marinette sees this group of men standing in the middle of the park, and fucking freaks since Chat noir isn’t helping and Luka is doing his best with Kagami with the villain, and goes and tells them to gtfo. Edd’s like “We can help!” because he still has a little bit of power left from Superedd, and Tom’s like, “Naw, we came to relax, none of that bs,” And they go inside of a safezone. Marinette and the extra’s save the day, Tord is liike ??? They fixed everything wtf?” And Marinette goes to explain everything to the four boys, about Paris, and the villains, and how they would get refunded if they wanted to go home."

  
So, its pretty self explanatory. They go on vacation to Paris, and didn't know that there was a terrorist and kinda shrugged their shoulders. feel free if wanted, but I'm still probs gonna make this a story haah.


	13. Tord angst

as the title implied, its tord Angst. So at the beginning of the end, he uses his brain and is like... uh, maybe this isn't a good idea. And goes to get the robot anyway, because ??? why not, but stays longer or gets caught or smth. that's it.


	14. Sweet hibiscus tea :D

Marinette angst where she gives Alya the earrings and she takes them and is now Ladybug. It's ten pages of me trying to work in a song, with some Lila/Marinette action, and Marinette getting upset and sad and helping in hero fights but not really. it's... Alya and Adrien salt. (Its more like everyone loses their common sense, but Marinette just can't--think because of everyone's stupidness.) It's kinda unrealistic towards the end but lol.

the summary i wrote is:

Marinette successfully gives Alya the ladybug miraculous. In turn, she runs the Ladyblog due to Alya being Ladybug. Until Lila comes and tries to trick Marinette, which doesn’t work, so she tricks Alya, who is hesitant to believe. 

Based on the song, Sweet hibiscus tea. I lied, i tried to make it but it didn’t work so its just Marinette wishing she wasn’t here at all, and everyone hating on her.

* * *

Marinette heaved as she chased after Alya. The things she does for her friend. The girl clothed in red swung after the akuma. Marinette stumbled as a large rock flew above her. She knew this was dangerous, but she promised Alya. Her ears burn with emptiness as she watched Alya’s hazel eyes roll at Chat noir, directing him. 

She smiled, lifting her phone at the battle. She needs to get closer if she could get a clearer picture. Her blue eyes darted to a roof. She shoved her phone into her mouth and darted over to the trashcans, using those to climb onto the covering, lifting herself onto the roof and shuffling to the short wall, placing her phone on there. 

She was glad that Alya was so good. How she took action and won battles shortly. This one… was longer than normal. It’s not like Marinette would do any better. Marinette couldn’t even finish her first battle. She licked her lips. She carries cookies with her, just in case. Just for Alya and Tikki.

She watched as Lady Red darted away, leaving Chat Noir bouncing closer to the roof where she sat. She watched as the akuma hovered, glaring at the cat. She flinched as her wrist surged with pain. But it was okay. She sometimes got hurt. And sometimes the miraculous cure doesn’t work on her. The ladybugs hover over her for a second before moving on. Most of the time. But she doesn’t tell Alya. She couldn’t.

Chat Noir let out a groan as he rolled to a stop on the roof. Marinette stared before scrambling over, “Chat noir?” She muttered, eyes darting everywhere as the blond hero’s cat eyes fell shut. She could take the miraculous, but identities were a secret. She ignored how the voice in the back of her head sneered at how close Alya and Adrien were before watching the akuma crackle, landing on the roof.

“Listen, little girl, I don’t want to hurt you,” Marinette stood, angling her body in front of Chat Noir. She wasn’t the protagonist, but if she could just hold out for Alya to get here- “Please move so I can retrieve the miraculous.”

“Uh- W-wait, what if we-” Marinette swallowed, taking a step closer to the nurse themed akuma, “W-what made you so upset?” She could stall. She was good at that. She could feel her wrist throb in pain as she held it out for the akuma.

Her purple eyes stared down at the bluenette, before smiling softly taking her wrist, “A baby…” She began, eyes falling shut as the purple-tinted glowed over her face. Marinette’s eyes glanced over her. What could have been the item? “One of my fellow co-workers killed a baby.”

Marinette blinked. “Didn’t you report it?” 

The woman brushed Marinette’s bangs back, “I was fired.”

A cold pain struck through Marinette as she stared at the bracelet on the woman’s wrist. “Fired…” She choked out, what kind of messed up… “Ma’am-” A yo-yo struck the woman and she cried out. Marinette dropped to the ground. Lady Red glared at the akuma.

“Get away from her!” Marinette gritted her teeth as the pain worsened through her arm, lunging at the woman, muttering apologies as she ripped off the bracelet, a black butterfly fell to the ground. Lady red scooped it up, purifying it, and casting the cure. 

Taking one last glance at the two, Alya hopped away, carrying Chat Noir with her. Marinette collapsed on the gravel roof, staring at the blue sky. The nurse shuffled towards her, “are you alright?”

No. Marinette wasn’t. Marinette couldn’t forget how many times she’s helped Ayla find the akuma. Nino had been given a miraculous. She swallowed. Most of her class had received a chance to be a hero. Marinette wasn’t… eager to be a hero. She gave it away once she received it. But at least she would know that Alya didn’t just ditch her. She couldn’t. Marinette took care of everything for her-

“How about we go for tea and you can talk about it? I could look at your arm too.”

Arm. What? “My arm?”

The woman helped her up, leading her down to the main road, nodding. “You’ve been holding it. I’m not sure how much you know about being akumatized, but… we remember some of it. I remember the pain I felt when I touched your wrist,” She stated, “Come, it seems you have a lot on your chest.” 

Marinette let the woman lead her, before staring at the tea shop, “I have to go- I’m sorry! I hope you get your job back!” Marinette dipped, sliding into an alleyway. Her leg shook as she stumbled home. 

She laid in bed. She couldn’t be a protagonist. She wasn’t even an antagonist. She wasn’t smart enough for that. She wasn’t good enough for that. She wasn’t enough. Marinette turned in her bed, maybe if she tried she could be more of a side character. She wasn’t even a side character. 

Her phone dinged. And suddenly, Marinette felt her stomach drop. She didn’t know why. She sat up, climbing down and grabbing her phone. Alya texted her. 

Her nerves shot up, Alya only texted her when she needed something. Or when she was going to post on the RedNoir. She changed it from Ladyblog. They both deserve it. Her fingers shook, nerves or pain, she couldn’t tell, everything was blurred together.

She swiped it open and felt her world crash. Alya- Alya was her best friend. She couldn’t- She knew that- Marinette struggled to breathe, phone dropping. She could hear it crack, and somewhere in her head, she wished it broke. She felt her throat close as tears burned at her eyes. Her world spun as she gripped onto her wall, ripping off her pictures of Adrien. 

She screamed. Screamed until her throat ran raw and her parents rushed up, to see their daughter curled up into a small bawl, sobbing surrounded by ripped pictures. 

She stayed home for a week. Later that week, she posted the video explaining why she was taking a break. Mental health. Many people were worried, but supportive and linking helpful things. She decided to make a hoodie for herself.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Maybe she could be the bad guy. Hawkmoth wasn’t very smart. She wasn’t very smart either. Anger rushed through her. She wasn’t smart but she was useful. She needs someone to attach too. 

She needed someone to base her. To watch her back. She pulled on a hoodie she made. She forgot her bag. She forgot a lot of things, as she walked out of the house. 

She walked into school. No one spoke to her. They all glanced at her, but no one spoke. She watched as an unfamiliar face stared at her, smiling from across the courtyard, bouncing over. Alya watched from behind the brown-haired girl.

“Hi! I’m Lila, I’m new to the school and the principal said you were class representative for Miss Bustier,” Marinette stared at Lila, a smile forcing itself onto her face.

“Uh, y-yeah, that’s me, how can I help you?” 

“Oh,” Lila glanced away, “I don’t need anything, Alya said she’d show me around! I just wanted to tell you that I’m new, and have some conditions that make me need to sit in the front of the class, Alya gave up your seat!” Marinette watched the smile on the girl’s face stretch, grinning with narrow eyes. 

Marinette couldn’t let herself be disappointed anymore. She felt upset. But after a week of no one contacting her… she didn’t doubt that. “Okay…?”

“That’s a cute hoodie,” Lila directed her eyes to her chest, “Where’d you buy it? Did you get it from-”

“I made it, listen, I’m glad you're new, I hope you have a great time in our class, but I have to go.” Marinette passed Lila, heading to the library. 

She was moved to the back of the class. She watched everyone move towards Alya and Lila before laying her head on the table. She was woken up by Lila, bright green eyes staring down at her with a blank look, “Lunch is almost over, Marinette,” She sat next to her, “I didn’t know what you liked, so I just bought a muffin from that bakery near the school,” Marinette watched as the girl pulled out a muffin, placing it in front of her. 

Marinette stared at it, a smile on her face as she pulled out her notebook, “Hey, Lila, what are your measurements?”

Any friend of Marinette’s gets Marinette-brand clothes.

Lila  _ beamed _ .

Marinette stared at the news, pencil falling from her hands. A fox akuma. How? What? She watched as the camera panned to  _ her house _ . She turned around, staring at the akuma, who smiled at her. “Uh…”

“I’ll get rid of them, don’t worry, Marinette.” The akuma blew at her flute, and Marinette watched the new pan after the akuma, bouncing away from  _ her house _ . Lady Red and Chat Noir following. Her head snapped back to the orange fox, eyes narrowing on the necklace she held in her hand. A Kwami hovering beside it.

“What- What is that?”

“That fake bug-” The akuma hissed and the kwami flinched, “tried to diminish your name. You! Marinette! Smart, kind, and powerful Marinette!” Marinette watched as the akuma’s ears flickered in rage, “They always go for the weak-willed. All of them! But- I’m here to help! I’m here for you!”

The fox kwami stared at her with large purple eyes, “Listen-”

“Marinette, I-” A purple glow stained her face and she growled, “Shut up! Shut up!” That glow broke and she smiled, “Marinette, I present you, the fox miraculous, it grants illusions!” She watched as the akuma placed it in her hands, watching with dark green eyes as she tugged it on, her blue pigtails springing. 

The kwami stared at her and she swallowed, the akuma was Lila. It would make sense. She took a step closer, “How does this work?”

“Trixx, let’s pounce and let’s rest- Mirage for the special, Please- don’t do this-” 

Marinette watched as Lila glared at the Kwami. Okay. Her eyes narrowed in on a similar necklace laying on Lila’s neck. The akuma. She opened her mouth, “Trixx, let’s pounce!” 

She muttered mirage as the light brightened, making herself invisible and a fake version of herself posing in front of Lila, who clapped with glee. “You look great!”

“Thank you!” Fake Marinette stated, “I.. feel great!” Lila nodded. Marinette crept behind the girl, tearing the necklace off and slamming it to the ground. Lila fell to the floor, her transformation falling as the girl passed out. Marinette transformed, catching the kwami in her hand and placing him in a drawer she made for Tikki when Alya came over. 

She grabbed the butterfly, glancing around before frowning and shoving it in her mouth. She needed to get the butterfly to Alya. 

She helped a passed Lila out of her room, placing her on the couch before grabbing a jar and spitting black butterfly into it. She rushed to her room, shoving the jar into the desk as Trixx darted out, glaring at her. 

“Listen-”

“You should be ashamed! Disgraced!”

“Trixx-”

“Tikki is so disappointed!” 

Marinette knows that. “Trixx-”

“The kwamis’ should smite you!”

“Trixx please-”

Marinette clenched the necklace, falling on her chair as the kwami shoved into her. “And you sided-”

She pulled off the necklace, watching the kwami vanish. She shoved it in her pocket. 

She took Lila home.

She held the akuma in her hand, watching it drink the sugar water she made. She rubbed its small head, frowning as the miraculous burned her stomach through her jacket. She placed it back in its jar.

She watched as Lila smiled at her before turning to take to Alya. She could see Alya’s face pull into a sneer glancing back at her. 

She watched as they left. She had left first once the bell rang. She moved to the locker room, opening Alya’s locker and placing the jar and miraculous in it before heading to the bathroom. She wasn’t hungry.

She lifted her head once everyone entered the room again. She could see Alya’s tense figure. She knew someone knew. At least Marinette’s always had that advantage, even if she never had an advantage anyway.

Marinette stared at the trees before under one, a sketch pad lying in her lap as she leaned against the tree. She could see Alya arguing with Adrien from across the park. She gathered her things, lifting her head to flinch at the narrowed brown eyes staring at her. She felt sweat prick her forehead as she trained her eyes onto the girl’s freckled face, “Uh…”

The girl straightened, “Adrien seems to be having relationship troubles,” The girl stated as Marinette stood. She felt the hairs on her neck lift. She wondered if her new sense of danger was from using the fox miraculous once. “You like him too, is that correct?”

Marinette wondered if she should just leave. Ignore the girl, and maybe she won’t embarrass herself, “No, I.. respect my friend’s relationship.” The Japanese girl nodded, crossing her arms before turning back at Marinette.

“I’m Kagami.”

Marinette stared at the hand that was shoved at her before her eyes darted somewhere else, “Marinette.” She left, quickly. She could feel Adrien and Alya’s eyes on her as she passed by, ducking into her parent’s bakery and upstairs. 

She raised her hand to the ceiling. She noticed that Lila had a habit of lying. She wondered if Lila had lied to her. She turned as her stomach twisted. She didn’t want to think about it.

“Marinette, dear, one of your friends is here!” Marinette lifted her head from her desk, eyes squinting at the light shining from the trap door. 

“Okay,” She started, mind racing over friends that she had. She didn’t have a lot, due to Alya and Adrien, who, according to Sabrina, worried that Marinette would invade and try to destroy their relationship. Marinette would never. She stared at the RedNoir website. She can make videos, explain that she’s giving away the website, or she could add a function that anyone can add any videos that they take of the akuma… 

“Marinette?” 

Her hand hovered over the mouse, tensing as her blue eyes darted to the black section of the screen. Alya stood at the top of the trapdoor. Marinette glanced around her bare walls and messy floor before pushing herself over to the light, flicking it on as Alya stepped inside, moving over to the computer desk. Marinette kept her eyes trained on Alya’s as she watched a flicker of red dart inside the draw.

“He-Hey- Hi, Alya, what can I do for you?” She sputtered. She wasn’t used to talking. Lila stopped responding to her messages.

“You’ve been acting weird, girl,” Alya stared at her, “You never hang out with us anymore.” Marinette turned her chair side-to-side. She wanted to scoff, but that would be rude, that would be dangerous. What if Alya got akumatized due to what she said? She needs to tread lightly. 

“I’ve been busy, I’m still making commissions for Jagged stone- and Lila’s dress-”

“I know, but before you’d still make time for your friends, now you don’t even eat lunch with us.”

Marinette doesn’t eat lunch. 

“I come home to help my parents run the sho-”

“And you’re taking a break from the RedNoir? You said that two weeks ago! People are wondering when you’d come back.”

“Soon, I’m fixing up the website-”

“Marinette.” She couldn’t help but flinch. “Are you jealous?”

Marinette’s face fell. Heat trembling under her skin. She was upset. Was that why they think she wasn’t hanging out with them? Because she was jealous?

“No-no- Why would-”

“Because you took a week off school after Adrien and I started dating, then you don’t talk to either of us-”

“Alya, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Marinette stood. She never realized that she’s grown taller then Alya, not by much though. “I’m-” Her voice shook. Alya was Lady Red. If Marinette ever got caught in an akuma attack, Alya might not save her. A voice deep in her head, distorted and cold, wished that she didn’t and maybe she could escape this hell. “I’m sorry, but if you’re not going to respect my answers then you have to leave.”

She was right. She rolled her head around as the akuma, one of Adrien’s fans, (God knows why she was upset with her), bounced around. Marinette closed her eyes. She wanted this to be over. The akuma messed up her leg, too. “Why aren’t you scared?!” The akuma hissed at her as they landed on the Eiffel tower. 

“I was busy before you interrupted me,” What’s the point in being nice if people just get akumatized over simple things? ‘It’s not like Lady red or Chat Noir will come, they  _ hate _ me.” She watched the akuma falter a bit, placing her down from the fist she was trapped in. 

“What do you mean?” 

“They don’t like me. They don’t like when I find the akuma before they do, they don’t like the fact that I stopped uploading to their website and they don’t like me, just-” Marinette leaned back, “It’ll be better if you just dropped me,” She was going to get out of here. She hated the look on the akuma’s face and how the purple glow flickered and the akuma’s face paled more. Hawkmoth said something. To brush her off. To throw her off. She was going to get out of this situation one way or another. If the miraculous cure doesn’t work, then she does have to think about anything anymore. But if it does work, people are going to smother her. They’re going to smother and destroy her. 

She watched the akuma flinch, before standing and moving them to a building. She could hear people screaming. A thought about her parents crosses her mind before realizing they’d be too busy working to notice she’s gone. 

The akuma landed in a building, and, much to Marinette’s surprise, the akuma was purified and a blue-haired girl fell to the ground. She turned and fell as hawkmoth stared at her with a smile. “H-Hawkmoth-”

“I see you hate Lady Red and Chat Noir as much as I do.” 

Marinette felt panic run through her, she didn’t. Nothing they did worked on her. She clenched her teeth as hawkmoth opened his palm and a brooch sat in it. 

“This is the peacock miraculous. If you side with me, you may have it.” Marinette stared at it. She swallowed. If she could get it, and transform… Maybe she could take his miraculous too. She pushed herself up, hissing as pain struck up her leg. Another injury. She snatched the miraculous, fingers running against the crack on the back, steeling herself as her eyes looked from the brooch and scanned hawkmoth’s form before looking into Hawkmoth’s grey-blue eyes, nodding. He grinned as she placed the brooch on, Duusu explaining with great detail. The miraculous was at the center of his collar.

Marinette nodded. “Duusu! Spread my feathers!” The bright light was blinding, a gathering of colors and whit. It blinded Hawkmoth, using his arms to shield the brightness. Marinette lunged, she couldn’t wait for the transformation to be done, she pushed the man to the ground, the cane flying. She could hear the rolling as she slammed her fist into his face, hissing as he tried to kick her off. She grabbed the butterfly pin, yanking it off. She climbed off the man, kicking him one last time as Gabriel Agreste laid in his place. She glared at the man, spitting on him as blood rolled down his face.

She limped over to the passed out girl, picking her up and spreading the wings on her back. 

She flopped in bed. He knew who she was. But Marinette had two miraculi. And he had none. She watched as the wide-eyed purple butterfly hovered near her bed, the blue one diving in with a cheer. 

“Master-”

“It’s-” Marinette glared at her ceiling, “It’s Marinette.”

“Marinette… do you know where the guardian is?” Duusu perked up.

“No, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.”

“What would you like to eat?”

The two glanced at each other.

She sat in class. The two kwami’s changed the miraculous into pins that she clipped to her inner collar. She was well dressed. She was well presented. She will take on today with all she can. Her mind repeated what Duusu made her repeat, with Nooro as support. She wouldn’t be seeing anymore Chat Noir or Lady Red. She smiled.

“Hey, Mari!” She looked at Lila, who sat next to her, “Sorry I haven’t been responding to your text! My phone broke, and I was absent the entire week! I got the flu!”

Marinette watching as Lila rambled on. Marinette couldn’t get caught up in her words. She could feel the annoyance coming from the girl.

* * *

that's where i stopped. I probably wont continue this, so feel free to take what i have and re-write it! comment if you do though!


	15. Hot mess

Forced Lila redemption. Lila dies, goes to hell and meets the devil.

Summary:

Lila dies at the beginning of an Akuma attack that was mad at her and literally sees the devil and he’s like “Uh… u ain't suppose to be here yet.” And she likes “YET???” Like no shit honey? And the devils like, “Uh, An Akuma…? Yuck, it’s really messy when shit like this happens, go wait in the- actually no. I literally can't have you come here when you die, so either become a better person, or you’ll go back and die in a few hours” And Lila like okay okay… I’m going back and better myself, right? Like?? So the devils like, “You have to befriend Marinette and all her true friends, not just the classmates, them too but like mostly Marinette.”

Feel free to use this too ^.^


	16. Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft youtubers have taken over my life

Okay... so hear me out.   
I literally can't stomach writing anything else until I finish all the ideas I've had for the MCU ( Minecraft cinematic universe)

Now, I have so many ideas, and Only two of them have one chapter finished. 

Most of it is around the Dream SMP, because goddamnit, I said so.

I have one that just with my discord friends, that's has one chapter also completed. 

Anyway, that's all.

I have

-Dream as a slime. He's literally a slime, that has mutated enough to create clothes just out of slime and make himself look human as a defensive tact. He covers his face because that the hardest part for him to reconstruct since no one can remember what humans look like in his slime community. (Since they get killed before they can see their faces LMAO). His friends get killed, and he escapes by looking like a child. Someone takes him in, and he escapes there and lives in the woods until he meets George and sapnap. (or maybe philza...) 

-tons of Philza angst that have nothing to do with the events happening in the SMP. (November 16)

-Tons of Tommy angst that have little to do with the current events in the SMP.

-A my hero academia AU where the dream team are the villains, and Sleepyboy inc are the heroes.   
=Dream is similar to Toga and has a mental quirk, which is why he has to wear his mask. He became a villain very young.  
= Sapnap has a Phoenix quirk, with wings. Bringing in the ire that the fandom loves.  
=George's quirk is siren. George and Wilbur have the same quirk, but it does different things.   
=Tommy has a mental quirk that makes him resilient to other mental quirks, but everyone thinks he's quirkless.  
=Tubbo has a Bee quirk, where he has very similar characteristics of a bee, and can command them around, willing. (his house has a large green house in the back for said bees.)  
=Techno has a similar quirk to Midoriya, but it's natural his.   
=Philza is quirkless.  
=Niki has a baking quirk.  
=fundy is just part fox, that's his quirk.  
=It's set in England, so throughout the story, the events in Japan would be heard, but its not the focus, as Tommy is the main character.   
= Quirkless people are treated the same as in the show, But Tommy and Philza don't really care, and Philza has a lot of fans on his side.  
= Everyone but Tommy is a streamer, and Tommy gets introduced to it by Dream (Tommy doesn't know he's a villain yet of course).   
= Tommys weapon, since his quirkless in the eyes of many is his vlog gun.

\- A zombie AU with Tommy and Tubbo.

-Whatever this paragraph is, Reincarnation? maybe idk.   
="So, basically it's in Minecraft, and on the dream SMP, but the wars happened in the far past, now Dream and ect have made a city. Enter Tommy. The blond, blue-eyed kid that loves and hates the dream SMP, due to the fact that he’s forced to learn about the war, and how another Tommy, which blond and blue eyes saved the L’manburg, specifically where current Tommy lives. His next to normal life changes when he sees Tubbo, one of the soldiers from L’manburg’s war, rush up to him and explains that the war is about to restart, and he has to beat the dragon, which someone had offended to the point where she made it so the war never truly ran out, it just… restarted. Tommy sighed, surrounded by people he knew from stories and legends, to defend god. He feels pretty badass."

-one where Dream is a child, and his parents are dead asf but its Minecraft so he has to learn to survive.

-One where Dream loses his memory, and Philza finds him.

-more tommy angst but this time its started off as Wilbur's POV when he's like "are we the bad guys??" 

-One where Tommy and Tubbo get kidnapped as Kids and are forced to fight other Minecraft YouTubers, but they don't know them so like... yknow. Its kinda cute cause their protecting each other but its also sad.

and I think that's all the ideas I've started,,,


	17. An Adrien Agreste fic that i still plan on doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like this AU idea so this one is off limits but if you wanna use the Headcanons from it please ask <3

okay okay okay I really love this idea that i made early this year while i was sitting in my german glass with my friend,,,

So basically, Adrien has Prosopagnosia (face blindness) from an accident from early in his childhood before his mom got magic trapped or whatever, right? So he's lived his whole life trapped away and didn't really have trouble recognizing the 3 or 4 people in his life that he hardly ever saw anyway. So for the most part he didn't even know he had it. Then the miraculous story starts, Adrien gets Plagg and is like "wow!", but then he's like "I can't be a hero? I can't even stand up to my own father," Right? cause i made him depressed because if i were him, I would be more depressed then i am now

then, Plagg is like "Well, you got chosen, not anyone else, plus ladybug needs you," (a classic <\-- motivation speech) and then Adrien is like "well okay ><" and he turns into Chat noir (I really,, really hate the name Chat Noir like :rollseyes:) and he still can't recognize faces, other then Ladybug because of the magic and the soulmate things.

I made him swear because,,, comfort character go brrrr

Right so the... akuma battles, hate fighting scenes, but,,, okay. So, they are way more intense and the stakes are higher, cause i made it so the miraculous cure doesn't heal,,, the users :standing: 

I think it was going to be a Luka/Adrien fic? But idk so I think I'll make it a Fic where it's just all platonic. 

Lila bashing and redemption, Ayla bashing, and Redemption because we love that. 

Gabrial is hawkmoth, but he's like... a better dad, since he kept Adrien inside at his own request, and thought that him wanting to leave was just a swing that would switch when Adrien got overwhelmed because Adrien has anxiety cause he can't recognize his own face so he thinks he's ugly. (pain)

Luka had like... Synesthesia or smth, so that's what he talks about soul sounds Idk I haven't watched the show in a while.

I think that's it? Tell me what you think


End file.
